


The Lab

by poisonightshade



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Can’t spell well suggestions welcome, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonightshade/pseuds/poisonightshade
Summary: How to summery





	The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school project i hope you like it 💜🖤

I look to the wall and see a face staring back. The face is dark and covered in scars that are blotchy and seemingly random. It has big blue eyes, so light they're almost white. Looking up a bit I see the face hase sheared hair missing in places and it looks burned. Looking down I see that they are wearing only a hospital gown and you can see the criss-crossing of scars on their legs. I look down at my own legs and see that they match what is on the wall, and I think looking at the scared face staring back at me; this can't be right, it's not right!  
I can't remember what happened. I don't know where or who I am. The last thing I remember is waking up on a cold metal surface with beeping machines hooked to me and some sort of greenish yellow liquid connected to a drip line in my arm. I ripped out the needle as I stood up and looked at the wall. Now here I am freaking out, hearing three high pitched buzzes I turn to stare at the door that hadn't been there when I first looked. Two big men and one small lady walk in and seem surprised to see me standing. I tense, ready to run when the men start towards me, but then the lady raises her hand and they stop moving. The men seeming reluctant to do so. The lady starts talking and all my attention turns towards her. Her voice is calm and laced with power she asks me how I feel, if I feel like I may throw up, or if I hurt anywhere. I responded with no, and she goes on to explaining that I am in a testing facility and will be moved out of my temporary room. I would be moved after I had been monitored insuring there were no complications with the procedure that could mess with my memory. The lady then helped me sit down on the table and grabbed a syringe, which she then sticks in my arm, all while explaining that it would help jog my memory. Shortly after the syringe entered my arm I felt light-headed, dizzy, and then fell into a deep sleep.

……………………………………………………………

I wake up and I remember, I remember that my name is Marx and my designation number is gen-0-9.5. I know I’ve been here for 365 days, 4 hours and 3 minutes. I remember driving here in a black car after being picked up on the corner in Bali by four strong men that walked behind me and gave me a shot that left me unconscious. The men also had grabbed more children around my age. We were taken to a small house, in the middle of nowhere, that had a trap door in the bathroom that led to a tunnel, which then led to an old train station. The train station looks like it hasn’t been used in years. Once we got to a train I received another shot that put me asleep quickly. I am somewhere in Bali in an old house underground.

Once again, I woke up and headed to the door in the wall and knocked three times whilst looking at the little camera on the wall. I know someone is watching and on the third knock, the door opens . I step out into a white hallway, which is very cold. I think as I walk down towards the east wing of the facility where the dorms are for the “patients” that have been here the longest. The rest stay in the south wing. Nobody is walking the halls and I wonder what time it is, for there are no windows by which to tell day from night. We have no watches or other possessions because they were confiscated when someone tried to get out of their session with the doctor. Some people learned the schedule and hid when they switched guards. Speaking of sessions, I best be getting to my room before the nurse comes to take me to mine, or I may be stuck in there at all times, like some of the poor saps in “b” group.

 

The year is 2225 when I took part in a revolution. Me and some others were kidnapped and taken to a laboratory with very strict rules. Some of the patients started fighting against the tests they were subject to, which are very painful and many people don't come back from them or are changed severely. The facility is run by a big company by the name Bio-Rad. Bio-Rad is known for their blood testing as well as their testing for genetic disorders. They also identify and quantify substances in bodily fluids and tissue. We are the test subjects and have to endure all the slicing and blood draws along with whatever they invent that week. Examples would be a skin cream that ends up giving us third degree burns or a pill that results in stomach ulcers. Often, this continues until they get the formula right.

The rules of Bio-Rad are really strict. We are not allowed to do anything it seems. We are not allowed to be out after the alarm, which I suppose is around four in the afternoon, and we are not allowed outside. The facility doesn’t have windows. We have limited access to showers, and access to the rest of the facility is limited “so we don't ruin the research they are conducting.” The doctors feel as though we are animals. They keep us locked up at all hours of the day, except maybe an hour. When we are allowed outside we can't talk to other patients and we have zero communication with the doctors unless to give us orders. This place is corrupt and I think the government is taking advantage of us. I heard some doctors saying that the Ministry for Maritime Affairs (CMMA) is paying for these studies and they know what is happening.

The CMCA, or the Coordinating Ministry for Coordinating Affairs is the government of Bali and the Philippines. What I gather is the CMMA are getting something out of the company and are keeping the secret of the human testing. The government is also paying some of the costs of all the said testing. CMMA is making some major money for the country from making allies by selling health products and other such things to other places. Unfortunately, the only people making money is the executive branch. I have learned this from listening to the guards. The CMMA is selling patients to the Bio-Rad for medical testing to then sell the findings to other countries.

After being at the facility for quite some time and understanding how myself and the other patients are profited off of by the government, we started to stage a revolution. One day the doctors came to take me to my session. I followed without complaint because I have learned better than to fight it. I decided this was my chance. The guards opened my door, but this time I was ready. I jumped out and landed on the first guard and stabbed him in his jugular with the piece of metal I found on my bed. When the guard fell in pain, I got off of him as fast as I could. Before I could jump on that other one I'm grabbed from behind and restrained on a stretcher. Once they are there I can barely move. I'm rolled into the hallway and taken to a room. The room is white, that's the only way I can explain it. White tables, white walls, white doctors in white clothes. They rolled me to the middle of the room and told me they were testing a new medicine that makes lacerations heal faster and I would be the main test subject, all while taking off everything above my waist for a better “canvas.” Once that was done the main doctor told the orderlies to either get out of the room or stay close to the wall and don't interrupt, or else! They turn to get started, grabbing a scalpel and pressing it to my skin making tiny little cuts, and the further down they go the harder they push and the deeper the cuts. When they are done they put the product on half of the cuts and leave the others open to the open air. They left me alone for the weekend in that room with people only coming in to monitor me and give me food. I was eventually released from the restraints after they thought I was compliant enough.

I can hear a loud noise out in the hall; it sounds like loud yelling and running. The room door opens suddenly and I walk out the door and see a bunch of movement down the hall and head that way. People are fighting, the patients are wrestling with guards and screaming at the orderlies and doctors. Some of the patients are holding the doctors down so others can hit them. There are bodies on the floor and I can't tell if they are alive or not. I am fighting the guards along with the others now and am too busy for a while to pay much attention. The next thing I know I hear heavy boots running towards us. I see the SWAT team running down the hallway and see them throw a cylinder that starts to spit smoke. We can't see but we run the other way anyway. Half of us head to the boiler room and the others start for the door.

When we reach the room we have to break the lock. It's a good thing that weird person brought a crowbar. We got in the room and started messing with the piping and cords laying everywhere. When we thought that was enough we started running as fast as we could to as far away we could get. About one minute after we got outside we felt searing heat and heard a loud bang and saw a big fire from the building. We were in all kinds of shrapnel falling everywhere. Some fell on people but we were running so we could not stop to help them. We made it to the coast where we stopped and waited for the other group while hiding out.  
The Bio-Rad facility was gone in a big explosion and the test subjects escaped while the police and guards were distracted. After putting out the fire there were many deaths, both patients and doctors. The facility was never rebuilt and the CMMA learned from their mistakes. New laws were created to make testing on human patients prohibited, or really hard to do without major problems.

The events that took place in 2225 were truly revolutionary. Many people were taken from their homes and brought to a medical facility where we were taken advantage of. It was later found out we were taken to a facility called Bio-Rad where testing of medicinal products on unwilling persons took place. The government was backing this program the whole way as well as paying for the research. Lots of people joined together to start an uprising and fought against Bio-Rad and ultimately destroyed the facility. As a result, laws were changed and the structure of the government was forever changed.


End file.
